Show Me
by Ohjazzy
Summary: Vegeta shares something shocking but Goku can't fully understand until he experiences it for himself. One-shot PWP.


**A/N: Been a while... my usual PWP but trying on a different fandom. Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Show Me<strong>

The sun was high in the sky, scorching the yellowed patches of grass that scattered the ground, so hot that no animal would risk venturing out of its home. However, the two dark-haired men, currently the only living creatures occupying the large, empty region, were hardly affected by the heat.

After their long morning spar, Goku and Vegeta took a moment to catch their breath and rub out any sore muscles. The silence of the large, barren expanse soon became more than Goku could handle, so he turned to the other man who was currently rolling his left shoulder and rubbing it with the opposite hand. It must have taken the brunt of his weight when Goku slammed him against the side of a mountain.

"At least it isn't dislocated this time," The taller man offered cheerfully, stretching his arms above his head and sighing contentedly as something in his back popped.

Vegeta shot him a glare and straightened himself, saying nothing but probably plotting to dislocate one of Goku's limbs as payback for that incident. Well, he could try.

"So," Goku began, trying to think of something to say that would get the other Saiyan to talk. He remembered the conversation he and his wife had earlier and thought for sure that even Vegeta would get a kick out of it. "Oh, Chi-Chi said the silliest thing this morning."

Vegeta shot him a look, easily letting Goku know that he thought everything the woman said was silly.

With a nervous chuckle, the taller man continued, "She thinks Goten and Trunks spend too much time together. I told her that's what good friends do, but she said she's worried they're gay. See, isn't that silly?"

His laughter at the idea died off after a moment when he realized Vegeta didn't seem amused, watching as the other man simply adjusted his position so he was leaning against the cliff wall.

"Humans have the stupidest ideals. Always concerning themselves with the most insignificant things," He said with disgust, crossing his arms over his chest. "This is the first planet I've ever encountered that condemns others for who they fuck, of all things. I judge them for being weaklings, not for where they put their dick."

Goku studied the other man as he wiped a hand across his damp forehead. Wanting to keep the conversation going, he asked, "Have you ever done that stuff?"

Vegeta's brows furrowed even deeper than usual as he turned his gaze on Goku. "Of course I have, Kakarot. It's common in almost every mammalian species in the universe. Especially those in planet trading. With hardly any time to stop between travels, you take what you can get."

Gravel crunched under Goku's feet as he shifted his weight. After taking a moment to process this new information, he laughed nervously.

"Wow, uh… Can I ask who it was, or were there a lot?" He asked, his face flushing while his brain began imagining Vegeta fooling around with some strange type of alien.

The tips of Vegeta's ears went red and he looked away, out into the large expanse where they had just been training. Finally, with a shrug, he muttered, "Mostly Raditz."

At that, the colour drained from Goku's face.

"Raditz?" He practically yelped, placing a hand on his head as if to soothe his brain. How strange was that, his older brother and Vegeta? Could Vegeta really have done such a thing with someone he considered so far below him? The idea was just crazy, but he must have enjoyed it to do it more than once.

"Like I said, travelling for months at a time, you had to take what you could get. Most of the species we came across were grotesque things I wouldn't have touched with a ten-foot pole. Raditz was usually available and not entirely repulsive."

"So you guys actually had... sex." The taller man continued to rub his head, his expression becoming more confused the more he thought about it.

Vegeta took pleasure in the uncomfortable look on the other man's face and smirked deviously. "The best fucks took place after a purge, on the ground like animals with our enemies' blood was still warm on our hands and the adrenaline rushing through our veins."

Goku's eyes widened and his arms fell limply at his sides as he stared at the shorter man in awe. The picture Vegeta had painted with his words should have disgusted him, but it only made his pulse quicken and something stirred deep in his belly.

"Although sometimes it would happen simply out of boredom, the two of us alone with nothing better to do," Vegeta added as an afterthought.

So many thoughts were racing through Goku's mind but he could hardly make sense of any of it. He vaguely knew what he wanted, and so he simply blurted out, "Show me."

The smirk on Vegeta's face faltered. "What?"

"Show me," Goku repeated with a smirk, leaning his shoulder against the cliff beside Vegeta, looking so casual despite the topic of conversation.

Two pairs of black eyes stared at each other, the taller man's sparkling with curiosity and the other's narrowed with uncertainty. With a wave of his gloved hand, the smaller man turned away, muttering, "Why the hell would I do that? We have no need for it."

Goku laughed at his companion's sudden disinterest in the subject. Only moments before Vegeta had spoken about it so easily, but now that the other Saiyan had shown his interest, he was suddenly acting like he'd rather be anywhere else, doing anything else. Goku placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, feeling the muscles immediately tense under his fingers.

He leaned down so his mouth was level with Vegeta's ear and said quietly, "I've never done anything like that. Now, I'm curious."

The prince glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening when he saw how close the other man was. Quickly recovering, he scoffed and brushed the hand off his shoulder. "Have you forgotten we have wives, Kakarot?"

Goku let his hand fall to his side again and leaned back against the cliff, looking up in thought. "Yeah, I don't think Chi-Chi would understand. I'd hate to explain it to her."

Vegeta cocked a brow. "Something tells me Bulma wouldn't be as mad as she would be curious. If she ever found out, she'd want a demonstration."

Goku looked down at the smaller man and chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Can you show me this one time, and then we won't talk about it ever again?"

When Vegeta didn't acknowledge him, Goku kicked off the wall of the cliff and stepped in front of him. He placed his hands flat against the rocky wall, one on either side of Vegeta's head, hoping to hell the smaller Saiyan didn't deck him in the nose while he was in such a defenseless position.

The prince glared up at the taller man, but his arms remained tightly crossed over his chest.

"Is it basically the same as with a woman?"

A moment of silence passed between them as Vegeta closed his eyes and his shoulders visibly slumped, not in defeat but in assent, in that he was going to allow this to happen. Goku felt excitement bubbling inside him for reasons he didn't fully understand.

"Don't treat me like your wife, Kakarot, I'll be bored within minutes."

Goku wasn't sure whether to laugh or be offended. He decided on neither, choosing instead to move things along before the prince changed his mind. He figured a kiss would be the best place to start and dipped his head down so his lips hovered over Vegeta's.

The smaller of the two had unconsciously pressed himself as close to the rocky wall as possible, his eyes watching Goku's mouth uneasily. He still wasn't sure he was entirely comfortable with this idea, but it comforted him to know he could punch the other man in the gut and take off if he changed his mind.

The first touch of his lips was gentle and almost cautious, testing out the waters, so to speak. They tickled as they grazed lightly over his own and Vegeta rolled his eyes. He had no time for this nonsense. Fisting the front of the other's already-tattered gi, he yanked the taller Saiyan closer, and thrust his tongue passed Goku's lips, sliding it against the other's, tasting all the parts of his mouth that he could reach.

Goku jolted at the sensation, answering to Vegeta's tongue with his own, licking tentatively at the roof of the others mouth, only to have it sucked on obscenely. It was such an unusual, yet pleasant feeling that caused a throbbing warmth to spread through his groin. It wasn't until Vegeta grabbed his hips and pulled him closer that he realized he was already fully hard. His length pressed against the smaller man's torso and he nearly groaned, wanting to lift the other up against the rock wall so he could feel his too, but he was sure Vegeta would take offense to being manhandled like that.

Instead, with lips still locked, he reached a hand down between them, feeling his way along the other man's chest and stomach until he reached his goal. Vegeta's erection was painfully obvious, straining against the spandex. Goku rubbed his hand along the length of it, the heat and pressure of his palm causing the tip to leak precum, the drops staining the blue material a darker shade.

Teeth bit down on Goku's lower lip, enough to be painful but not to draw blood, as a pair of hands tore off what was left of the top of his gi.

He pulled away, panting slightly as he watched the torn pieces of orange cloth flutter to the ground. Looking back at Vegeta, he swallowed hard. His comrade's usually alert and piercing eyes were dark and hazy with lust and somehow they were even more intimidating that way. Goku kept his gaze unwavering as he pulled the single sleeve that remained on Vegeta's bodysuit and tore it down, pulling the upper half along with it so his torso was bare and the remaining material gathered low on his hips, revealing plenty of smooth, tempting flesh.

To Vegeta's surprise, the taller man leaned down again, but instead of kissing him, he licked a trail from his collar-bone up to his ear. The prince breathed out a rush of air that rustled the other man's hair. The corners of Goku's mouth lifted as he savoured the taste of Vegeta's skin and the feel of his pulse picking up under his tongue.

Grabbing the bottom half of Vegeta's bodysuit, he pulled the material down far enough to free his cock, then wrapped his hand around the shaft. He began stroking steadily with a firm fist like he would have done to himself and he could feel the tension leaving the muscles in Vegeta's body as the shorter man slumped against the rocky wall, letting his forehead rest against Goku's shoulder.

The larger Saiyan wanted to ask if he was doing okay, but instead he kept his lips pressed against the skin below Vegeta's ear. The change in the other man's breathing was indication enough that he was doing something right. Feeling a little more confident, he grazed his teeth along the side of the prince's neck, earning him sharp gasp and a groan. Goku smirked triumphantly, sure that he'd found a weak spot.

"Kakarot," Vegeta growled, quickly recovering from his shameless outburst.

"Mmm?" Goku mumbled against his skin, lifting his head to nip at the other's earlobe. "Chi-Chi never lets me use my teeth. I kind of like it."

Vegeta hissed when the other man bit down on the sensitive skin of his neck and then soothed the wound with his tongue. He knew if they continued like this, he wouldn't last much longer. Roughly grabbing Goku by his mess of black hair, he yanked his head back and effectively ceased the movements from the hand on his cock.

"Ow, Vegeta!"

"Are we doing this or not?" The prince asked gruffly.

The larger of the two nodded once Vegeta let go of his hair, instantly reaching up his own hand to rub his sore scalp. He then came to a realization and asked, "But Vegeta, which one of us is gonna… y'know."

Vegeta's eyes were closed as he rest his head against the wall. He had lifted the bottom half of his torn bodysuit just enough to cover himself again. Calmly, he replied, "I suppose whichever one of us can pin the other."

Goku nodded thoughtfully. "Okay," he agreed, but Vegeta made no movements toward him. Figuring he needed a moment to compose himself, Goku waited, but then before he realized what was happening, the smaller Saiyan lunged and knocked him off his feet.

They rolled across the dirt several times before coming to a stop. While straddling the larger man's hips, Vegeta reached for Goku's arms to pin him to the ground, but by then he had recovered from the surprise and quickly grabbed the prince's wrist with one hand and wrapped his free arm around his waist. Pushing up with his legs, Goku flipped them over and pressed Vegeta into the rough ground, effectively knocking the wind out of the smaller body. The prince tried to wriggle free and lifted his hips, only succeeding in rubbing their bodies together. In a last ditch effort, Vegeta threw a punch, clipping Goku's jaw before the larger man captured his fist.

"You're cheating, Vegeta!" Goku managed breathlessly. "There's no punching in wrestling."

Vegeta bared his teeth angrily as Goku quickly trapped his other wrist, pinning his arms up on either side of his head.

"You might be fast, but I think I win when it comes to brute strength," Goku said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, shut up," the older of the two spat, anger radiating from his smaller form. "You won, let's get this over with."

Goku pouted, releasing his grip on the smaller man's wrists, before his face brightened again when an idea popped into his head. "I think I know how to make it up to you."

Vegeta looked at him suspiciously. "Just fuck me already, Kakarot."

"Let me try something first."

The prince watched as Goku leaned back into a kneeling position between his thighs and proceeded to pull down the blue spandex until his cock was revealed again, still standing despite its owner's grumpy attitude.

"I guess you're not _that_ mad at me," Goku mumbled, earning a glare from Vegeta.

Placing a large hand on each sturdy thigh to balance himself, he lowered his upper body until his mouth was hovering over Vegeta's prick. Without giving it much thought, he flicked his tongue out against the weeping tip, lapping around it and enjoying the unique flavour. Chi-Chi had only done this to him a handful of times, but he remembered for the most part what he should do.

He licked from the base to tip to get the length wet and then took the shaft in his hand. He then engulfed as much as he could into his mouth, pressing his tongue against it and creating suction. As he bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the thick member and stroking what he couldn't take in, he felt the muscles in Vegeta's legs tremble slightly.

"I thought you said you'd never done this kind of thing before?" The prince ground out, threading a hand into his own hair while becoming increasingly frustrated the more he felt his control slipping.

Goku pulled off with a rather lewd 'pop' and asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

Vegeta's cheeks grew redder, not wanting to admit that he was enjoying it. Avoiding the question, he replied, "Use your fingers."

"My fingers?" Goku repeated dumbly. His hand was already around the base of his cock.

Vegeta facepalmed, groaning under his hand. "Inside me. While you're down there, you might as well make it easier on me."

After a moment, realizing the younger man was lost, Vegeta raised himself on his elbow and reached down to take the hand from his cock, bringing it up to his mouth. Goku watched as Vegeta's lips parted and he proceeded to lick and suck on his first two fingers.

The view was so erotic, Goku could feel his cock swell and twitch between his legs, aching to take his fingers' place.

"One at a time, inside me," Vegeta repeated, letting go of the other's hand. "It makes it easier for you to... fit, after." The words came out choppy and awkward and the shorter Saiyan swore he was going to beat the shit out of the other man for being so useless and making him explain it step by step.

"Oh!" Goku gasped quietly, finally understanding and Vegeta practically fell back, growling in annoyance.

Goku brought the wet fingers down to the tight entrance between Vegeta's legs, gently pushing one inside. He pulled it out slightly, and then pressed it back in again, testing the prince's reaction. Since there was none, he wrapped his lips around the head of Vegeta's cock and sucked just as he forced in the second finger.

Vegeta's mouth opened in a silent gasp as his body was assaulted with both pleasure and pain. He gasped as Goku began thrusting his fingers in and out while still lapping at tip of his dick. Goku twisted and curled his fingers and nudged something that made the smaller man arch his back and groan loudly.

The sound went straight to Goku's cock and he wanted to make it happen a second time but then a hand was pulling on his hair again, forcing him into a more upright position. He withdrew his fingers and looked up at Vegeta who was already pleasantly flushed, while also looking very irritated.

"Do it now," He demanded.

Goku complied, raising one of Vegeta's legs over his shoulder and freeing his neglected cock from his pants with his other hand. Before he could do anything else, Vegeta was propping himself up again and a wet hand wrapped around his thick member. A moan threatened to slip passed Goku's parted lips as he watched the prince firmly stroke his length, slicking it with saliva from base to tip.

Once Vegeta was finished, Goku hoisted the second leg onto his other shoulder and leaned forward, causing the shorter man's lower half to lift off the ground, and lined himself up with his entrance. Slowly, he pushed his length in, watching with fascination as it disappeared inch by inch while Vegeta silently took it, merely shutting his eyes and biting down on his lower lip.

Once fully sheathed, Goku also closed his eyes. "Wow, Vegeta," he gasped in a soft, distracted tone, as he allowed himself a moment to appreciate the incredibly tight heat surrounding him.

"Shut up and move, you idiot!" The rough voice of the shorter man was like a smack to the face and his eyes snapped open again.

"Right, sorry," he muttered as he tightened his grip on the prince's thighs.

His first few thrusts were slow to give Vegeta a chance to adjust. However, the prince quickly became frustrated with the pace and told him to hurry up, an order which the larger man obeyed. Their skin met with obscenely loud smacking sounds that made Goku's cheeks flush with further arousal. He thrust in at different angles, while tilting the smaller man's hips in an attempt to hit that spot inside that had given him such a delicious reaction before.

He succeeded moments later and Vegeta's entire body jolted with pleasure.

"Ah!" The moan escaped before he could stop it, and he covered his mouth with the back of his hand to stifle any further sounds.

Now that he had found what he was looking for, Goku increased his pace, relishing in the way the prince began to unravel before his eyes.

"Shit," the smaller Saiyan swore, before biting down on his knuckle. The skin on his back and shoulders was being rubbed raw from the dirt he was laying on but he barely noticed as a stronger sensation began taking over. His free hand tried to find purchase, scraping and digging into the ground.

"Just let go, Vegeta," Goku grunted, reaching down to stroke the other man's throbbing length.

Let what go? His self-control? His pride? The prince panted audibly as Goku's hand gripped him tightly, pumping his cock in a rhythm to match his thrusts. Sighs and groans began to fall from his lips that he couldn't stop, unable to remember the last time he'd been fucked so thoroughly that he could no longer see straight.

Something deep inside him had finally wound too tight and snapped violently. He all but shouted as his orgasm crashed through him in wave after wave of pleasure and thick strands of cum streaked across his chest. The feeling of Vegeta's muscles clenching around him pushed Goku over the edge and he practically growled as he came, his body shuddering, while gripping the other man's thighs so tightly that they would most likely bruise.

The two Saiyans gasped to catch their breath as they recovered and Goku carefully lowered the prince's legs, before dropping down on the ground beside him. He looked up at Vegeta's flushed face and took pleasure in knowing he'd worked him up to a completely shameless state only moments ago.

"Stop staring at me," The older man grumbled, folding an arm under his head.

Amused that the prince could become irritated again so quickly after what they'd just done, Goku chuckled and looked up to the sky. The sun had shifted over quite a bit and he wondered briefly how many hours they'd been gone now. He told Chi-Chi he'd be home for lunch, but now it was sometime in the mid-afternoon. Oh well, he'd taken off for much longer before and she'd forgiven him. Another more important thought soon came into his mind.

"Hey, Vegeta?"

The older man was silent as he also stared up at the sky, knowing the next thing to come out of the taller man's mouth was going to be something absolutely ridiculous.

"I just wanted to know… Am I better than my brother?"

Vegeta's eyes closed in exasperation.

"Just shut up, Kakarot."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it. Let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
